No One Would Love Me
by pastaordiee
Summary: McKenna stopped cutting months ago, but the scars will always be there. Forever. When Alfred sees the scars, he does something totally unexpected.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately. Part two of the disclaimer: McKenna is an ex-cutter and is depressed. On with the story!1**

No one would love me

If they knew all the things I hide.

My words fall to the floor

As tears drip through the telephone

McKenna woke to the second ringing of her phone. Eyes too tired to open, she felt the top of her nightstand for the phone, she felt the top of her nightstand for the phone and pressed it to her ear, letting out a tired "Hello."

"Hey McKenna!" She heard a familiar cheerful voice.

McKenna's eyes shot open, "Oh, hey Alfred. Why are you calling so early in the morning?"

Alfred chuckled, "It's almost noon, McKenna. And I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach. The weather's perfect and the beach isn't too far away.

There was a long silence. McKenna slowly thought about how to respond, well, more like what excuse she was going to use as her fingers traced the scars on her arms gingerly. She had stopped cutting months ago, but scars aren't just going to go away. They were permanent. They were a constant reminder of how she screwed up her life, how she was limited to doing many fun things that others could do, all because she couldn't figure out how to deal with the pain.

McKenna decided to use her usual excuses, "I'm really tired. I don't want to go anywhere today."

There was a pause before Alfred let out a sigh. "Alright then. It's just that, well, you never go to the beach with me. Every time I ask you, you're always tired or busy."

There was another long pause. McKenna really wanted to go. She wanted so badly to go, to accept his invitation and spend all her time with him. But she couldn't. Never. She knew that he would hate her if he saw her scars. She knew he would stop wanting to be around her. No one would. She learned that from her parents' reactions when she told them that she cut. They don't talk to her anymore.

"I'm sorry. I just want to relax today," McKenna finally said.

"Ok. Talk to you later then."

"K, bye."

McKenna flipped the phone shut as the tears began to fall. They fall freely, down her cheeks, and onto her arms covered in eternal scars. Those scars… a curse that she had placed upon herself.

McKenna lied down on the couch in a white tank top and sweats, reading a book that she found on the floor. She had just read the first five pages and she was already bored out of her mind. She threw the book over her head and stared at the ceiling.

'I could be having so much fun right now. If only I hadn't done that. if only-'

McKenna's thoughts were broken by a loud knock on her door.

Who the hell is that?"

"McKenna!" she heard a voice. Alfred.

Shit.

McKenna pause the TV quickly and grabbed the nearest jacket. Hastily putting it on, she ran to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hi Alfred. Um, what are you doing here?"

Alfred laughed, "You were relaxing, so I wanted to keep you company!"

"Uh ok. You can um, come right in then." McKenna said awkwardly.

Alfred, ignoring the awkwardness, trotted in and plopped onto the couch. McKenna slowly walked to the couch and sat down next to him.

Alfred stared at McKenna thoughtfully. "You always wear long sleeves, even in the house. Why is that?"

McKenna stared at him, thinking about how to reply. Thinking about which lie to tell him, which one he would believe.

McKenna relaxed her voice like she always did to make sure it sounded truthful. "Because I get cold easily. They're comfortable too, which is a bonus."

Alfred was about to respond, but McKenna quickly stopped him by saying something first. "Oh, I'm such a horrible host! I forgot to ask you if you wanted something to eat."

Alfred eyes lit up. "Can I have an Oreo milkshake with whipped cream? Oh, and lots of whipped cream!"

"Sure!" McKenna jumped off the couch and walked to the kitchen, relieved.

"McKenna, you woulda look beautiful if you don't cover yourself so much."

McKenna stopped walking for a moment, comprehending what he just said, tears wanting so desperately to fall as she tried her best to keep them in. building up all her strength, she continued walking, trying to brush off his comment.

'Liar. If you saw what I really looked like, you would be disgusted.'

McKenna opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk and whipped cream. She closed the fridge and opened the freezer, grabbing vanilla ice cream. She made her way to the counter, setting the ingredients down and bending down to open the cupboard. She grabbed a bag of Oreos, which wass already opened, and threw it on the counter with the rest of the ingredients.

McKenna grabbed the blender, plugging in the cord and bringing it closer into her reach. She grabbed a spoon in the drawer and opened the container of ice cream, which was almost gone. She scooped what remained into the blender and threw the carton away. She opened the bag of Oreos and threw about six Oreos into the blender. Then, she poured in some milk, pushing it aside when she was done. She put the cap on the blender and pushed the button that said 'blend'.

When everything seemed blended enough, McKenna reached to grab a glass from the cupboard. She poured in the milkshake, grabbed the can of whipped cream, and walked toward the living room.

McKenna's scars were starting to ache. It was something that would happen sometimes.

Get him out of here as soon as possible. McKenna doesn't want him to find about her scars. Never. He would HATE her. He would be DISGUSTED. He would DESPISE her. He would-

Suddenly, McKenna slipped. She didn't know how she slipped, but that didn't matter right now. She was falling. The glass fell to the floor, shattering into small pieces. She followed face down, her arms falling first onto the shattered glass.

"McKenna!" Alfred screamed as he raced towards her.

Pain went thru McKenna's like a bullet. It flowed through her arms, hurting more as the seconds passed. She shut her eyes, holding in her tears. She bit her lip as hard as she could to keep her screams from escaping as her arms throbbed in pain.

Alfred lifted McKenna her up as carefully as he could to her feet. She immediately lost balance and fell onto his chest, the pain sharpening.

"Oh god, McKenna! You're bleeding!" Blood was soaking her white jacker, and starting to soak Alfred's clothes.

Alfred's hands moved to the top of McKenna's jacket, slowly pulling it off. She immediartely pulled away from him, not even caring about the pain.

"No!" McKenna screamed weakly.

Alfred stared at her with concerned eyes. "McKenna. We have to take the jacket off so I can take care of your wounds."

"No!"

"McKenna! We have to! You're bleeding. Do you hear me? You. Are. Bleeding."

"I don't care!" McKenna screamed, tears falling down her face.

'You can't know about my scars. You can't. Never!'

Alfred's eyes widened with shock as he saw McKenna's tears. "McKenna-"

"You'd be so disgusted! Y-you'd hate me if you saw!" McKenna's never ending tears kept falling.

Alfred pulled McKenna into a tight hug. "McKenna, don't cry. I would never hate you. Never in my life. You're precious to me. I would never be disgusted by someone as beautiful as you." He rubbed her back soothingly. "Please, McKenna."

McKenna slowly pulled away from him and nodded, standing lifelessly in front of him. He nodded and carefully pulled her bloody jacket off. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her face.

Time to say goodbye to him.

Alfred now held the jacket in his hands. McKenna's scars were now exposed. She felt ashamed, so she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide herself. But when Alfred did next was something she didn't expect/ Alfred threw off his jacket and took his shirt off. Her eyes widened when she saw his body: his shoulders and arms covered in long, deep scars. Just like her.

While McKenna tried to figure out what to say, Alfred took his shirt and wrapped it around her left arm, tying it into a tight knot. He took her jacket and did the same to her other arm.

"You, you have scars," McKenna's eyes were glued to Alfred's arms

"When I was thirteen, I was bullied for being fat. Everyone would call me names, even the teachers. I didn't know what to do. I felt so disgusted about myself so I cut," Alfred's eyes were fixed on McKenna's arms. She could hear the nervousness in his voice. "After almost a year of doing this, I stopped and decided to tell my parents. They didn't talk to me for a while. Even now they rarely talk to me. But the look on their face, the disgust in their eyes when they saw, hurt me more than anything else. I never wanted anyone to see my scars after that. I would buy makeup to buy my scars."

McKenna's eyes were widened in shock and sorrow. Never she have guessed that Alfred would've cut.

Alfred lifted his to look McKenna in the face. "I when kinda out that you were hiding your scars when you always covered yourself up. Plus, you never wanted to go to the beach with me." He smiled, "You know, we're kinda the same."

McKenna wrapped her arms around him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Alfred returned the embrace. "You don't have to hide your scars, McKenna. No matter what everyone thinks, please remember that you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." She could feel a tear run down the back of her neck. "I'll love you no matter what."

McKenna smiled, tears streaming down her face. "I love you Alfred."

'You're the only person that has told me you love me, even when you saw my hideous form.'

He pulled back slightly and kissed McKenna's forehead. Then, he held her hand and gentlu kissed her largest, deepest, scar on her shoulder.

"I love you."


End file.
